


Sore

by PlasmUser



Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Mild BDSM, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Snark, Sonadow - Freeform, We Die Like Authors, but not XD, fucking in the woods, i am ashamed, literally just werehog sonic fucking shadow in the fucking woods, snark during sex, werehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Fighting isn't the only way to handle the Werehog ;)(I am so sorry)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally supposed to be writing the last scene in one of my plotty Chaotix fics so I spam listen to angry fighting songs and instead I get this shit. I love it XD This is literally my OTP and I hope to write something other than just raunchy self-indulgent smut for them one day but who knows XD

Letting out a low snarl, Shadow grunts as his face is pushed down against the soft cushions that are scattered across the mattress. A large hand grips the base of his tail, keeping his hips lifted as a hot, wet tongue rolled across his twitching pucker. Digging his own claws into the sheets beneath him, the black hedgehog lets out a heated moan as the tip of said tongue heatedly rubbed against his entrance before slowly pushing its way in. Crying out, Shadow feels his head get tugged back as large claws dig into his scalp, his own quills most likely catching on the rough palms holding him in place.

“Ahh- S…” Shadow is cut off as the large tongue is pulled out, only to be forcefully shoved back inside of him, stretching his already twitching entrance open. 

The hand gripping his tail shifted, long, dangerous claws grazing the red stripe that trails along Shadow’s inner thigh. Breath hitching, Shadow lets his eyes follow the transformed Mobian’s hand as the delicate skin hiding his cock. Upon being touched, Shadow could feel the skin begin to quiver, the seam slowly becoming slick with his natural fluids. Letting out a shuddering gasp, Shadow reaches back and lightly grips the large Mobian’s quills, his hips grinding forward as the tip of one dangerous claw grazing the slit forces the skin open. 

A soft whine escapes Shadow’s lips as his folds open, allowing a portion of his cock to slide out of its hiding place. “S-Sonic…” the black hedgehog groans, eyes fluttering shut as the tip of that same claw presses against the second opening on his cock, eager to draw the rest of him out. 

With one final twitch, the rest of Shadow’s cock slips out of the opening, several thin tentacles immediately moving to wrap around Sonic’s larger than normal hand. That rough tongue finally pulls out, allowing Shadow to hear his mate growling lowly behind him. 

This wasn’t the first time the two had come together like this during one of Sonic’s transformations. Sonic usually had little control in times like these and the two would regularly fight until the blush of dawn painted the horizon. One night the fight had gotten a little more heated than Shadow had been prepared for, and it came down to him having to remove his inhibitor rings in hopes of finishing the fight quickly. Well, that is never the case when it comes to any fight with Sonic, and soon enough Shadow found himself being pinned to the ground for the final time, his vision going blurry from overexertion. 

“Well, Faker. Are you going to finish me or not?” he snarled, only to nearly yelp in surprise as he was flipped over and mounted by his mate.

At first, he was surprised by this sudden change in events. Reaching back he remembers tugging at the werehog’s quills, a shudder rolling through his body as Sonic growled harshly against his neck. 

“So this...is how you want to continue our fight Faker?” he eventually teased, his tail lifting as his slit grew moist and he allowed Sonic to ravage his body until the sunlight chased away any signs of the transformation. 

Sonic had apologized excessively, even offering to rip his own quills out in compensation. Shadow, though tempted, denied the other hedgehog’s offer and simply pulled him closer. Now, anytime Sonic transformed the two would fight to burn off as much energy as they could before he allowed Sonic to mount him and claim his victory prize. 

Tugging Sonic closer to him, Shadow pulls the large werehog up against his back, allowing Sonic to rut against his tail. “Be patient Faker. We aren’t ready for that you know.” 

Tilting his head, Shadow rubs his back against Sonic’s chest, pressing his muzzle tenderly against his mate’s. “Just a little longer Sonic…” the black hedgehog murmurs, allowing his fully extended cock to wrap around Sonic’s throbbing cock, the thin tendrils covering and rubbing every inch of exposed flesh. 

Sonic’s pants grew more desperate as the werehog began bucking against the warm lengths holding him in place. One of the smaller tentacles wraps around the base of his cock, just below the thick bulge of his newly formed knot. 

“You’re already throbbing, Faker.” Shadow teases, a bit of a sneer in his voice. “If this is all it’s going to take then I really don’t need to be here helping you do I?” at his words, Sonic snarls loudly, gnashing his jaws and lightly biting the smaller man’s shoulder, growling as if to remind his mate where he was. 

Shivering, Shadow relishes in this side of Sonic. He loves when his mate gets possessive and desperate with him, making their banter like this all the more exciting. Trembling and attempting to keep his composure, Shadow reaches down between the two, gripping Sonic’s twitching cock in his warm palms and letting his cock unravel, giving him more room to work. Gently grazing his own claw against Sonic’s tip, he lets out a shuddery moan as a thick glob of precum dribbles out of the heavy cock in his palm. 

“Wow how fucking pathetic, faker. Already this close and I’ve barely done anything-” Shadow is cut off by Sonic’s fangs sinking into the flesh between his neck and shoulder, ripping a desperate moan from his throat. 

Almost immediately Shadow’s long tail flicks up, exposing his twitching entrance, still damp from his mate’s previous ministrations. Sonic releases Shadow’s neck with a pleased grunt, watching with half-lidded eyes as the smaller man allows his face to be pressed against the forest floor, his tail raised. His chest swelled with pride as his mate eagerly presented himself for the alpha, that twitching pucker almost too much for his muddle mind to resist. 

Gripping Shadow’s hips with large claws, Sonic snarled as red eyes glinted in the darkness, a silent challenge from the man beneath him. Dragging his tongue across his fangs, Sonic eagerly presses his weeping cock against Shadow’s entrance, rutting inside in one fluid motion. 

Shadow let out a hiss of pain, tensing beneath the larger man as his claws dug into the dirt and moss beneath him. Turning his head he presses his cheek to the cool mass, trying to force himself to relax. Watching his mate’s face contort into one of bliss, Shadow felt the heat being to pool in his stomach. He hated how weak he was for the other man, simply bringing Sonic pleasure nearly made his own tail wag. Trembling, the smaller Mobain clenches around the large cock forcing him open, indicating that they could continue. 

Leaning down once more, Sonic presses his large chest against the curve of Shadow’s back, pulling his hips back before ramming back into his mate. Letting out a growl of pleasure, Sonic’s tongue hands out of his mouth as he picks up speed, pounding away at his mewling mate. Shadow’s cheek was pressed harshly against the moss as he was bred, his eyes fluttering shut as the larger Mobian fucked into him. He was ashamed to admit how close he was getting, drool leaking past his lips as he lost himself in pleasure. Racing back, Shadow yelps as his wrist is snatched and pinned by his head, Sonic’s thrusts growing more erratic, the curve of his cock rubbing deliciously against his prostate. 

“F-Fuck Sonic..! Please..” Shadow mewled, feeling the swell of Sonic’s knot hitting his entrance with every thrust. “Finish me please...breed me Sonic!” the smaller hedgehog begged, grinding back against Sonic’s rutting hips. 

Those sharp teeth sunk into the back of his neck, ripping a howl of pleasure out of his throat as Sonic’s knot forced its way past the tight ring of muscles. In a nearly blinding flash of euphoria, Shadow’s orgasm overtakes him, his seed spilling down onto the forest floor. Sonic snarls against his flesh, his hips stilling as Shadow quivers and twitches around him. For a moment Shadow blacks out, the world going numb until a harsh tugging sensation fills his lower region. 

Groaning softly, ruby eyes snap open as the knot is forcefully tugged out of him before being rammed in. Letting out a harsh cry, Shadow reaches down to grip Sonic’s large claws which hold onto his own hips with an iron grip. 

“Sonic...I can’t…” Shadow is cut off as Sonic once again tugs his knot out, forcing it back into the smaller male. 

A few more of these thrusts turn Shadow into a drooling mess once again, his eyes constantly rolling back and his cock dribbling beneath him. Tail lifted as high as he can manage, Shadow claws at Sonic’s large paws, screaming as he cums once again. 

“F-Fuck Faker! Please cum...I can’t take any more. Sonic, please give it to me!” he whimpers, the tip of his own cock lightly expanding as if ready for more breeding. 

Snarling once more, Sonic pulls back, looking down at his broken mate before pulling all the way out, leaving just the tip and stilling, relishing in the look of desperation and panic on Shadow’s face. 

“N-No! F-Sonic please..please put it back in!” Shadow begs. 

Leaning down, Sonic grazes a sharp fang against Shadow’s ear. “You know better, Shadow. You just aren’t begging the right way.” his deep voice gruffs out, nearly making Shadow cum a third time. 

Feeling the heat of a blush creeping onto his features, Shadow peeks up at Sonic through his lashes, the green tint to his cheeks only adding to the meek look. “Please Master, give me your cum. I want it so badly….” Shadow whispers, raising his hips higher and wiggling them against Sonic’s tip. 

Instantly Sonic is upon him once more, fucking into his twitching hole, knot and all. Eyes rolling back Shadow screams in pleasure as he cums a third time clenching painfully around Sonic’s knot and ripping the orgasm from his mate. With a final thrust, Sonic roars loudly, sinking his claws into Shadow’s hips and drawing blood as he shoots his seed deep inside of the smaller male, filling him to the brim. 

Pulling his cock out, Sonic’s ears twitch as the blush of dawn dances across the sky. When the two come to, Shadow groans in frustration, sorer than he had been in a long time. Turning his head, ruby eyes fell upon a peacefully sleeping blue hedgehog. Feeling a small smile ghost across his lips, Shadow rolls over, ignoring the screaming of his sore muscles as he tangles himself with Sonic, nuzzling their faces together before dozing into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
